1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document handling systems and more particularly pertains to a new mobile document handling system for providing a user with a fax machine, printer, and scanner in a compact mobile package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of document handling systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,711 describes a portable printer/facsimile device. Another type of document handling system is U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,211 describing a portable printing device with shutter for covering a print head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,196 describes a portable printer and sheet feeder which can be battery powered. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,991 describes a portable modular workstation including a printer and a portable data collection terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,043 describes a compact printer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,154 describes an ornamental design for a laser printer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is compact and portable allowing the user to adequately handle documents.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a scanner, printer, and fax machine into a small portable compact unit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile document handling system that would be compatible with all major laptop brands via a universal serial bus interface.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile document handling system that would allow the mobile user a fully functional portable office.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a mobile document handling system for use with a laptop computer that includes a main housing portion that has a bottom wall designed for resting on a horizontal support surface such as a table. The main housing portion has a top wall. The main housing portion has a perimeter wall that extends upwardly from the bottom wall to the top wall. The main housing portion defines an interior space. A input slot is positioned adjacent to a first edge of the main housing portion. The input slot is for selectively receiving at least one sheet of paper. A printing means is operationally couplable to the laptop computer. The printing means is for printing a graphic representation of information from the laptop computer onto the paper. An output slot is positioned adjacent to a second edge of the main housing portion. The output slot is for facilitating egress of the paper from the system after printing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.